Muse's NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ENDLESS PARADE
μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ is a DVD/Blu-Ray disc of μ's live concert that took place in Saitama Super Arena on February 8th and 9th, 2014. Day One was split into three parts and released separately coupled with the 2nd, 4th and 6th TV Anime 2 Blu-ray Volumes, while the DVD and Blu-ray for Day 2 was released on July 23, 2014. This was their first concert to be live-streamed not just in cinemas across Japan, but also to cinemas in other countries. Day 1's release schedule was as per following: Part 1: July 25, 2014 Part 2: September 24, 2014 Part 3: November 21, 2014 Track Listing 'Season 2 Volume 2 Blu-Ray (BCXA-840)' 'Day 1 Part 1' #Music S.T.A.R.T!! by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s #Wonderful Rush by μ’s # by Honoka Kosaka, Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami # by Honoka Kosaka #Anemone heart by Umi Sonoda & Kotori Minami 'Season 2 Volume 4 Blu-Ray (BCXA-842)' 'Day 1 Part 2' # by Hanayo Koizumi #Beat in Angel by Maki Nishikino & Rin Hoshizora # by Nico Yazawa # by Eli Ayase & Nozomi Tojo #LONELIEST BABY by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s # by μ’s #LOVELESS WORLD by µ's 'Season 2 Volume 6 Blu-Ray (BCXA-844)' 'Day 1 Part 3' #No brand girls by µ's #Snow halation by µ's #START:DASH!! by μ’s # by µ's # by µ's # by μ’s 'DVD (LABM-7150) / Blu-Ray (LABX-8058)' 'Day 2 Disc 1' #Opening #Music S.T.A.R.T!! by μ’s # by μ’s #MC 1 # by μ’s #Wonderful Rush by μ’s # by lily white #MC # by lily white #Cutie Panther by BiBi #MC # by BiBi #UNBALANCED LOVE by Printemps #MC #Pure girls project by Printemps # by μ’s #MC 2 # by μ’s # by μ’s #LOVELESS WORLD by µ's #Mermaid festa vol.1 by µ's #MC 3 #No brand girls by µ's #Snow halation by µ's #START:DASH!! by μ’s # by µ's #MC 4 # by µ's # by μ’s #Finale 'Bonus' #「Love Live! μ's→NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~」 Encore Animation 0209 Ver. # # # Premium Ticket Purchase Bonus CD # # # Gallery Magazine Scans= LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 061.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 062.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 063.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 064.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 065.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 066.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 067.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 068.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 069.jpg Endless Parade Cover 1.jpg Endless Parade Cover 2.jpg |-| Pamphlet Scans= ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 01.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 02.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 03.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 04.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Honoka.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Emitsun 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Emitsun 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Emitsun 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Eli.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Jolno 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Jolno 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Jolno 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kotori.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Ucchi 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Ucchi 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Ucchi 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Umi.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Mimorin 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Mimorin 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Mimorin 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rin.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rippi 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rippi 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rippi 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Maki.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Pile 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Pile 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Pile 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Nozomi.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kussun 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kussun 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kussun 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Hanayo.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Shikaco 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Shikaco 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Shikaco 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Nico.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Soramaru 1.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Soramaru 2.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Soramaru 3.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 41.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 42.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 43.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 44.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 45.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 46.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 47.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 48.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 49.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet - 50.jpg Videos Day 1 Pt 1 PV= |-| Day 1 Pt 2 PV= |-| Day 1 Pt 3 PV= |-| Day 2 PV= |-| Snow Halation PV = Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Live Concerts